greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Prabowo Mangkoedimedjo
Prabowo Mangkoedimedjo is a character. He is Philomena Develsbourne's deceased father. Life Early life Raden Bei Prabowo Hanifianto Langitsamudro Mangkoedimedjo on the 17th of September, 1919 in Jogjakarta, to Darma Mangkoenonadimedjo and Widuri Mangkoenonadimedjo. His younger sister and only sibling, Aryati, was born 8 years later, in 1927. Both of them grew up at the family house, Puri Asem, which at that time was also the residence of Raden Darma's parents, Wisnoe Mangkoenonadimedjo and Petronella Mangkoenonadimedjo, along with his younger sister, Sri Mangkoenonadimedjo. Wisnoe died in 1927, and left some property in Batavia for his family. The property was ultimately given to Bowo, as a place for him to live after he had graduated from college. In 1934, his mother died of dengue fever. His father remarried in 1937 to Puspa Soedarjono. By this time, he legally changed his name to Prabowo Mangkoedimedjo to avoid embarrassment from his eccentric last name. He was then admitted to Technische Hoogeschool te Bandoeng in 1937 and majored in Civil Engineering. He lived in a boarding house in Bandung and was glad to be away from his father and his new wife. He graduated in 1941 and moved to Batavia, where he pursued his career in architecture. He would often go home during these years, and the relationship between him and his family was repaired. Adult life By the mid-1940s, he had befriended a boy named Aji Koesnadi, a student in Bandung, and were pen pals, often writing to each other about the arts and social matters. He visited Aji in Bandung in 1944 and was introduced to Aji's neighbour and childhood friend, Laila Mulyati, whom he was very taken with. In May 1945, Bowo proposed to Laila, got married, moved to Jakarta, and had twin daughters, Philomena and Matilda in 1946. Laila's father Adam Sutansyah helped in the building of their house in Kompleks Haji Manuk, since he too was an architect. Despite the promising prospect of a young family starting a new life after the independence, this proved to be a very difficult time, as Indonesia was under the Bersiap period. Despite being pro-Indonesians, Laila, her father, and the rest of the family faced many challenges--especially among their own friends. There were other problems, too. Being a young mother was difficult for Laila, as she had little patience for childcare and Bowo was busy with his work. Though he and the family were very supportive, they resolved by hiring a nanny, Mala, a Dayak woman. Mala raised the children as if they were her own, and taught Laila the values of motherhood. She was also the one that gave Jantje to the family as Laila's 20th birthday present. She disappeared, however, in 1955, without a trace, leaving the family heartbroken. Later life In 1957, Bowo accepted a position in a local real estate company where his father-in-law worked and developed the town, helping it preserve its historical buildings and adding necessary facilities. He passed away in 1999, at the age of 80. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters